


страдания глупых пташек

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [12]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Когда происходит это — ему трудно придумать название, потому что такие вещи не вспоминают и спешно забывают, подобно страшному сну — Старлинг нет и шестнадцати, и она вообще не понимает, что здесь забыла и почему наблюдает за этой картиной.





	страдания глупых пташек

Когда происходит _это_ — ему трудно придумать название, потому что такие вещи не вспоминают и спешно забывают, подобно страшному сну — Старлинг нет и шестнадцати, и она вообще не понимает, что здесь забыла и почему наблюдает за этой картиной. Она плачет и сжимает кулаки до белизны костяшек, но это никак не помогает, и хруст костей продолжается и продолжается, а горящие глаза хищника внимательно наблюдают за ней, спускаясь взглядом все ниже и ниже по фигурке в разорванной одежде. Хрупких маленьких девочек не берут в небесных рыцарей, и только сейчас Старлинг понимает, почему — маленькие симпатичные девочки привлекают больших и страшных противников во всех смыслах этого слова, даже если они и не люди. Старлинг хочется плакать навзрыд, но она может издавать лишь тихие всхлипы и с ужасом смотреть на то, как ее противник продолжает жадно рассматривать ее, раздевая взглядом.  
Ей кажется, что она ошиблась, когда согласилась поехать со старшим братом на разведочную миссию. Эскадра, в которой он служил, обещала, что ничего страшного не будет — они все смеялись, веселились и шутили, пугая юную Старлинг страшными историями из жизни небесных рыцарей, где в небе правил Темный Ас, а врагов пугала молниями старуха-императрица. Они шептали, дескать, не стоит такой милой особе идти в небесных рыцарей, это не дело, лучше дома сидеть, но Старлинг их не слушает — ей нравится небо, ей нравится движение, ей нравится брат! Кто не захочет работать вместе с братцем, которого любишь всей душой? Тот улыбается и треплет сестру по голове, шепча на ухо, что в будущем, возможно, он станет лидером эскадры и точно-точно примет ее в ряды "Перехватчиков". Старлинг широко улыбается и кивает.  
Но брат не станет лидером. Он уже никем не станет — его кишки разбросаны по полу, их пожирают страшные ящеры с Богатона, которых повстречали на своем пути рыцари терры Месы. Взгляд устремлен в потолок, но Старлинг понимает — видит-то он не каменный свод, а... ничего. Ничего он уже не видит. Мертвые зрят в пустоту, мертвым не нужно куда-то глазеть, они уже ни о чем не заботят. Старлинг страшно смотреть на такого брата, ей хочется, чтобы он вскочил на ноги и закричал, что все это сюрприз, а все ящеры вдруг оказались костюмами. Она резко зажмуривает глаза и распахивает их — но ничего не меняется. Один из ящеров вгрызается в глотку брата — голова с громким хрустом откатывается в сторону и устремляет свой пустой холодный взгляд прямо на Старлинг. Словно осуждает. Старлинг знает за что.  
Милые девочки не становятся небесными рыцарями.  
Ей хочется плакать, хочется выть, когда она видит, как выдирают кости из тела ее единственного родного человека — отца и мать давно убили жнецы Циклонии — и складывают в кучу. Старлинг знает — костями противников эти аборигены украшают свои летательные аппараты, даже зовут их соответствующее — "Костекрылы". И ей кажется, что ее косточки тоже послужат украшением для чьей-то машины, безликие и пустые, словно подтверждение ее слабости и бесполезности. Ей больше не хочется быть небесным рыцарем — ей не хочется ничего, кроме жизни, но ее тут не найти. Она не обращает внимания на то, как ящеры поднимаются, и главный среди них — высокий с острыми зубами — идет к ней.  
Он рвет остатки ее одежды и поднимает на свой уровень глаз. Старлинг трудно дышать, она пытается вырваться, но одежда только больше рвется. Ей страшно предстать перед противниками без всего, ее смущает подобное, но ящера подобное не интересует — его рука (это больше похоже на руку) жадно скользит вверх по нежной коже, сжимает груди и тянется до шеи. На щеках моментально появляется румянец, Старлинг вырывается из хватки и шумно падает на пол, больно ударяясь спиной. Одежда на груди порвана окончательно, и она сиротливо прикрывает маленькую грудь, с ужасом смотря на ящера перед собой. Все это только прелюдия. Она знает, за чем он пришел. И он от этого не отступит.  
И Старлинг плачет — ей кажется, что впервые искренне. Даже на похоронах родителей ей не удалось выдавить из себя слезинку, ведь над братской могилой не поплачешь — стыдно и страшно горевать о единицах в огромном общем склепе, а почтить память всех нереально. Но сейчас ей страшно за свою жизнь, за свою сохранность, ей не хочется, чтобы ящер трогал ее — плевать на гордость, она была разбита вместе со смертью брата. Сжимаясь в клубок, она хнычет, и горькие слезы капают на пол.  
Потом ящер вновь протягивает к ней руку.  
Старлинг узнает, что его зовут Рэптон.  
Она лежит на его ложе, обрамленном тысячей чужих костей, и ей страшно думать о том, что только что произошло. Ее трясет, тошнит, но Старлинг не показывает этого, лишь пусто смотря в пустоту перед собой. Ее осрамили, а теперь убьют. Сжимаясь в комочек, она обнимает себя, проводя руками по голой коже, усеянной царапинами — следами безумной похоти противника.  
Ей всего шестнадцать, и он это знает.  
Когда над ухом раздается теплое дыхание, Старлинг вздрагивает и резко вскидывает голову. Внутри нее рождается шторм, наполненный яростью за такой позор, за гибель брата и остальных. Ей страшно, но отвращение и желание отомстить берет верх над инстинктами. Рэптон встречается с ней взглядом — его взгляд полон заинтересованности — и проводит шершавым раздвоенным языком по щеке. Старлинг кривится и резко отталкивает его. В ответ она слышит лишь смешок — этот толчок ему не страшен — и девушка разъяренно смотрит на Рэптона.  
Как зверь на охотника.  
— Я буду ждать тебя здесь, моя непокорная пташка, — говорит он и кидает ей одеяло. Старлинг ловит его и не понимает, о чем говорит ее враг. Зрачки Рэптона сужаются, а сам он улыбается от удовольствия. — Приходи через пару лет, когда захочешь отомстить.  
Тогда Старлинг понимает.  
И молча покидает покои охотника, посмевшего тронуть ее крылья.


End file.
